Blazing Shadows/Script
Part 1: Vengeful Mercenary Before Battle *'Bruno': At last! The information I need is written right here. "Thus, the kingdom's royalty came to carry the blood of a god—and a wicked god it was. The god had perished and yet lived on in this royal bloodline, worming through its veins. Generations of this family were made into the wicked god's puppets by blood. They were powerless to fight the corrupt influence that coursed in their flesh. The wicked god has been known by sundry names. Devourer of Royals... Ruin Bourne upon Wings... The Original Demon.. But the god's true name has never been written until now. That name is..." What?! The passage ends right there, just like that?! To come all this way to possess the tome of the hermit Bramimond, and be denied the details I seek? The Dragon's Gate in this world, found on Valor, opens onto other worlds. So there are those here who may have seen everything from... another angle. But I must learn more about my own...my own... Urghhh... I must hurry, not just for my sake, but also Princess Veronica's. Scene transition *'Raven': Now, it's time. *'Lucius': No, Lord Raven! You mustn't follow the likes of them. Please, i beg of you, don't d this. *'Raven': Shut up, Lucius. If I fight for them, they'll give me the power I need to get my revenge. That's the contract And that's what I want. Stay here and be quiet. I'll return for you. After Battle *'Raven': So now we have no choice but to run away with our tails between our legs? Disgusting. But I can't fall here. I can't stop until I get my revenge! Part 2: Sword Demon Before Battle *'Rebecca': Hi there! So I hate to break it to you, but, um, there's this contract see? And the darn thing says we have to fight you now. But I think if you prove you're powerful.. That will make everything right as rain again. So try your best to bear us, all right? *'Karel': Silly girl! Never speak for me, though I also demand they fight no less than their best. Mys sword is my life. I long to cut down the strongest. This contract changes nothing for me. We will fight, and I will win. It's as simple as that. After Battle *'Ninian': You have revealed the true measure of your power, and you are strong indeed. I give you my thanks. Now I can return...back to Lord Eliwood...back to Lady Lyndis. If we ever meet again... And will we, I wonder? Then i will dance for you a dance of gratitude. Part 3: Death and the Child Before Battle *'Jaffar': Nino...stay here. I will eliminate the enemy. *'Nino': But, Jaffar! Are these people really and truly bad? Maybe if we try to talk to them first... *'Jaffar': If talk fails, we are as god as dead. Too dangerous. I must keep you safe. i will exterminate all of them. After Battle *'Jaffar': You...don't intend to kill us? I live only to protect Nino. And now you...You are sparing us...Nino...and me. Hmm. *'Nino': Jaffar! You're all right! Please, let's go home. Just the two of us, friends, forever and ever! *'Jaffar': Just the two of us. Forever...and ever. You people...I am in your debt. I repay my debts. Every moment Nino is with me is a moment more than before. It gives me life...life. You have our thanks. Scene transition *'Alfonse': That completes our mission. We should head back to the castle, Kiran. *'Nino': Wait, wait! Please, sir, you with the blue hair! Is your name Alfonse? *'Alfonse': Yes, but how do you know who I am? *'Nino': I met a man recently...called Zacharias, I think? He said you might be coming through here. He told me to give you this letter. *'Alfonse': A letter—from Zacharias?! Please, give it to me! Th-thank you. *'Nino': Oh, you're welcome. Glad to get it to the right person. Hope we meet again sometime. *'Sharena': Come on! What does it say?! *'Alfonse': Patience, Sharena. Here now, here it is..."Alfonse, you must be worried about where I've gone. Sorry, but all this was necessary. I stumbled upon a secret about the Emblian Empire's royal family...I needed to see whether it was true or not. I am still investigating. But know this for now... Veronica is not our enemy. The true villain is Bruno." *'Sharena': Who? Bruno? I've never heard of him. *'Anna': The royal family of Embla is a web of relations, too complex for most to even begin to follow... But I think I've hear about a Bruno in their family—a prince who few have ever seen before. *'Alfonse': So Zacharias is trying to find out more about this Prince Bruno? *'Anna': It seems so. He does have the skills to slip into Embla and investigate such things in hiding... Of all of us, he'd be the best at infiltrating the empire, but what a lapse of judgement not to tell us. I'm his commander, after all, so he must have known I would consider it a serious offense. But knowing Zacharias, I have to believe he'd have good reason to do all of this. *'Alfonse': Who knows what's happeend to him? Maybe he's been taken prisoner by now. Though how did he get us this letter? *'Sharena': It's just good to know he's alive. *'Alfonse': I only hope that he'll make his way back to us somehow. He has much to explain. This letter is something to go by for now—a little hope when before we had almost none. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts